User blog:Drakan95/Chowder vs Gordon Ramsay. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History
Gordon Ramsay: How dare you making the ERB wiki users to wait almost 2 weeks for your ass to create a crappy battle?! THE WAIT IT'S SO TASTELESS!! Let's just get this over with! Yeah...as you can see even Ramsay disliked the fact that he waited for this battle to be released. Anyways, welcome to my 2nd battle. Sorry for this lil' break, but I really needed to resolve my personal problems first. Also, I don't know when the 3rd battle should be released, due to the fact that the ERB battle will come on May 25th, but eh, I'll see what I can do. And speaking of the next battle, I also have a special guest star, that I need to talk with him more about this bout. :3 Anyways, let's get to our thing! First of all, huge thanks to Leandro for making the title cards, the cover and the end slate, and Joe for chiseling this delicious battle. I decided that Joe should take a break till the 9th, 10th or 11th battle. The main character of the cartoon series with the same name and apprentince of chef Mung Daal, Chowder, and angry British chef, Gordon Ramsay fight against each other to see which one of the two chefs with weird behaviours will come on top of this culinary food chain. Chowder Background: Marzipan City Gordon Ramsay Background: The Masterchef set Beat: Raw Meat Battle BEGIN! 'Gordon Ramsay' (starts at 0:22) It’s the MC MasterChef, preparing this apprentice to be taught That it's a Nightmare in the Kitchen, when your crew spoil the broth I'm the Michelin Man, you go from the fire to my frying pan You'll Roux the day you spam, when G-Ram sets to go Ham Your entire occupation is a mess, all work and no play You spend all day running from girls, dude, that's a bit gay Can’t step to this culinary dare devil, my hot disses are never mild I’m gonna present your corpse in British, Italian and French style 'Chowder' (0:44) Let's dish it up, Shnitzel, he's bitten off more than he can chew When we are through with you we'll serve up angry Scotsman stew You're not fast enough to cook, you're a goose about to get stuffed And also a Puff pastry getting cooked, Imma mash this spud up My victory always Grows Up and I don’t want to be a meanie All those problems with your daddy, I need to contact Jeremy So bring your army of vans, because I've ordered a second verse Against this wannabe Simon Cowell, even though I won after the first 'Gordon Ramsay' (1:06) I TRIED SOME OF YOUR VERSE, BUT I DIDN'T LIKE THE TASTE! SO I’LL THROW IT BACK INTO YOUR FACE, YOU FUCKING DISGRACE! You run around in your town, being a less funny, cooking Steve Urkel Now it's gone full circle, you're the COLOUR FUCKING PURPLE This puppet is a MUPPET, stepping in a maze and being hunted But you deliver disses too late, your service leaves me DISGUSTED Looks like I show this Dumbpcat Spinoff what a chef is all about SO TAKE OFF YOUR BLOODY JACKET AND GET THE FUCK OUT!!! 'Chowder' (1:28) You think all those F-Words can match to my Emmy Award I'm the Lord of this Kitchen, it's a goal! Chowder scored I'm Hired as an Apprentice, your shouting leaves you breathless You try to bring the fire, but seeing me and Mung get you jealous You can call yourself Head Chef but to me you'll be second best More grumpy than Truffles, as bitter as lemon zest You're a token, I'll do anything to keep my restaurant open You're Banned From my Stand, left all your parts broken! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets eaten by Chowder.) '''... ... Poll Who won? Gordon Ramsay Chowder Hint for the next battle Check this out! Category:Blog posts